Gathering (RP)
The Island ** Leaders in the branches. ** Deputies at the roots of the tree. ** Medicine cats at the roots of the tree. ** Everyone else in the clearing. This is how the gatherings are set up! And the rules and laws and whatchamacallit are on the Gatherings page! Enjoy! Roleplay (Edit to RP) The moon shown high above the island, as the moving bodies of the clans had entered the water surrounded palace, gracefully. The four leaders had leaped onto a low branch, their deputies and medicine cats joined the beneath, and the whole place had gone silent, a black coated tom had yowled above them all, “Let the Gathering commence!” And yowls had flooded the shores and then the leaders had started the ceremony of the full moon. (Intro) Nightstorm puffed out his chest in pride as he entered the island, crossing the fallen tree, light on his paws he had kept his head high as if he were the star of the gathered cats. He had flicked his tail in Ashrunners eyes as his brother had crossed the bridge also, hoping his brother would fall into the chilly waters of the ending leafbare. —Nightstorm Fernmask had sat under the shadows of the Gathering tree where the leaders sat, she glared at some of the entering cats as her father, the leader of RiverClan had grinned above her. She knew if she were a leader, she’d carry on her father’s legacy and bring RiverClan to greatness like he had, minus the part when he forced her to kill her and Mudstrike‘s (her other brother) brother Sandripple, which ended in them both losing trust in each other and lived apart.—Fernmask He had hoped to mingle like most others, but as Thunderclan's new deputy, he knew his place. Foxflame, in all his greatness, held his hulking form underneath Kestrelstar with his massive tail around his huge paws. The deputy had to crouch to hold himself under the low branch. He wished to interact, to know his foe and his friends, but Kestrelstar aimed to keep the flirtatious socialite on a short leash. He wasn't interested in getting on her bad side. -- Foxflame Lostshadow walked im silence as he approached the scene, his head held low and his eyes on his paws. He knew his place. Only Shadowclan knew of his mother's affair, not even Thunderclan knew of his true heritage. It was for the better. The tall silver tabby seated himself in the back of the group without uttering a word. - Lostshadow Mudstrike didn't really want to go, not when everyone knew who, or what he was. A son of Fogstar. Bad blood. The chocolate spotted tom walked with confidence so as to not make his father suspicious, sitting in the front row to make himself visible to his family. He wanted to change. - Mudstrike Littlepaw had come without her mentor, Wolfstorm, which made her nervous. She liked when he was around, he made her feel safe. So instead, she struck up conversation with a skittish tom named Cricketpaw. He was scared, but also cute. - Littlepaw and Cricketpaw Fernmask started at her brother, squinting, he seemed worried, she hadn’t known why, but she almost seen fear being bitten back, of course she was a little worried about Fogstar’s prey stealing idea, but he had. Allan that she’d stick with.—Fernmask Peachsong sighed and padded into the clearing around where the deputies stood, but then had suddenly tripped and realized she’d stepped on a tail with brown patches which made her jump.—Peachsong Ashrunner had spotted Peachsong and then padded closer with a smile, until he met his brother’s gaze, this haunted him. He then sat where he was in the back and sighed, then turned to sneak away to the shores to be alone and look into the murky blackness of the water. —Ashrunner Rosefrost snarled as she was ran into by a scrawny apprentice looking cat, “Watch it!” She snarled as she took her seat, then she heard a yowl and a shriek from the front, stomping tails are we now? Well I say hah, I have none. ''Rosefrost sighed as she took her seat. ''—Rosefrost Mudstrike stiffened and gritted his teeth as a cat trampled his tail. He could feel both his father and sister watching. Laying his ears back, he faced the stranger with a vicious hiss. Obly a dool would dare to tread on the flesh of a son of Fogstar. "Watch it!" He barked out defensively, pulling his tail in closer to protect it. - Mudstrike Rosebreeze was happy to attend the gathering, especially without a brother to attend to. It was so, so freeing! The chocolate warrior trotted about cats happily, strikig up brief yet warm conversations with her cheeky grin. - Rosebreeze Hickorytail sat tall and straight, perfect posture coupled with an intimidating appearance. Nobody would dare to approach the beast. Her daughter stayed behind- Talonpaw was ill again. - Hickorytail “Oh, MY GOSH! I‘m so so, sooo, sorry! You see, this is um, my first gathering as a warrior, and I’m kinda clumsy, and, oh! Please forgive me!“ Peachsong cried, “I swear I can Redpaw you!” Then she glanced at her paws and sighed. So much for the first warrior gathering! Ugh, Peachsong! Why are u so mousebrained!—Peachsong Caramelshade sat below the trees with the other medicine cats. It was so exciting! She felt like a little kit again. Well, almost, She could feel the stares of other cats on her making her itch. She hopes the gathering would start soon. - Caramelshade Briarpaw oohed and ahhed at the gathering. It was amazing! Coldfire cracked a smiled behind her, seeing her enthusiasm. "WOW WOW WOW. THIS IS ALL SO COOLLLLL." Briarpaw bounced up and down happily. "Why don't you meet some apprentices from the other clans. I need to go talk to Jumpstorm about something." Cldfire said as he padded off. "OKIE!" Briarpaw yelled back, still so very hyped. She kept her head up looking at all the cool thing the gathering had to offer until she bumped into someone. "Ooops sorry!" She said, then stopped as she saw the cat she had bumped into. His pelt was pale grey and his amber eyes were crazy bright. "Um... Hi?" She said. - Briarpaw "It's nothing different than attending the Gathering as an apprentice- you're still a cat with four paws. Watch them." Mudstrike grumbled under his breath before returning his focus on the leaders who gathered up above. Sometimes, he debated on leaving RiverClan, but regardless...he still loved his family, he couldn't shake that, no matter how evil they were, no matter how much he desired to change himself. And above all things else, RiverClan was his home. -- Mudstrike “I’ll try, but no promises! Also, I’m Peachsong!” She meowed trying time smile, but then was pulled away by Nightstorm. “WHAT? I was introducing myself!” She hissed at him, then the dark tom snarled under his breath, “that is Fogstar’s son! He had been told to kill many and more to come! If you’d ask me, I’m pretty sure Fogstar is a bad cat to be in a clan with.” Nightstorm whispered. Peachsong looked back to the back of the spotted brown toms head. “How could you say that? Nightstorm, Fogstar is as much of a cat as we are! Regardless if his kits share his blood! It’s like saying that if I was a daughter of an kind cat, and was mad all the time and killed, I wouldn’t be a cat! I’d change if I realized I’ve gone too far! You should know what I’ve been through and know that that hurts me!” She snarled. Nightstorm sighed and rolled his eyes, as he was about to apologize, she padded away to the front, one cat away from the tom she had met. I wonder if he heard all of that, hmmm, I have to repay him somehow...... but how?—Peachsong Fernmask sighed and padded up to her brother, with a grin on her face and her tail waving in amusement. “What happened back there? Shouldn’t you have attacked that shrimp? She should know better than to mess with us, and especially us! Why didn’t you fight back? What happened to your quick whited mind on attack? Huh? HUH?” She said as she had padded in circles around him, causing some cats to stagger back, and she smiled.—[[Fernmask|'Fernmask']] He gritted his teeth as the ThunderClan tom went around blurting out nothing but rumors and lies. His situation got no better when his littermate decided to stride over and edge him on about the scenario. "Oh please, sister," Mudstrike began as he waved the satirical deputy off with a paw, remaining where he sat without flinching in her presence. "You and I both know that father would never balatantly disrespect the code during sacred times like these without great reason. Stubbing toes on tails would be no such reason. Our father is a cat of might, not one riddled with pettiness." He sure hoped that Fogstar could hear him. -- Mudstrike Lostshadow shifted uncomfortably when tensions seemed to rise up in the front of the crowd. In that moment, he was pleased that he had chosen to seat himself in the rear of the hoard of felines. With no interest in mingling (especially with his oblivious half-brother so near), he decided to lean back from where he sat and continue to "people watch", taking note of a few strange characters. Most notably was a white WindClan tom- Icetooth must've been his name. He was awfully interested in the medicine cats, considering how close he sat to them. Perhaps he was good friends with WindClan's medic? -- Lostshadow Thistlewish yawned as she waited for the gathering to start. “And yeah, that’s how I helped cure Magpiewing’s wasp sting, it took a lot of time, but it worked and that was the satisfactory part.” She sighed and looked back up at Icetooth worryingly, but then shook the feeling away. As she smiled at the white tom. —Thistlewish Fernmask rolled her eyes, “I guess I forgot that the moon is rising higher then, and the gathering may start soon. Well. I guess I should get back, or so. Just hear this I—“ she paused as she heard Fogstar yowl her name and she headed over without saying farewell to her brother. —Fernmask Nightstorm sighed as Peachsong padded away. Then he glared at the spotted tom an growled, then padded up behind Mudstrike and whispered into his ear, “I bet you heard this? And I bet you dont want to go near Peachsong again unless you’d want to be as bad as everyone says you are. I know she’ll think the same soon.” Then he padded away towards Kestrelstar to chat about patrolling and hunting techniques. And he stared back at Mudtsrike and glared into his eyes.—Nightstorm He didn't expect his sister to bid him farewell- she never did when their father came calling. He had grown hardened over the years from their father's coldness, and from the harsh training he had tossed himself into. However, that Nightstorm cat? He got on his nerves with his clingy attitude. So as he dared to whisper into Mudstrike's ears, he decided to irk him on. The code said nothing about cruel words. "Oh, don't worry, I won't go near your little girlfriend again. Tell your ego that I'm sooo ''sorry that she finds me more attractive than you." The RiverClanner's grin was prickly, practically daring the ThunderClan tom to break the code and start a physical fight with him. It wouldn't be Mudstrike's fault if he didn't lift a claw, and this guy decided to start it. -- Mudstrike Icetooth prepared to return the moony grin in Thistlewish's direction, until Littlepaw crashed into his side while dragging Cricketpaw behind her. "C'mon Cricketpaw, I think there's some action going on over here!!" Cricketpaw didn't look at all enthused, in fact, he looked like he was trying to escape from the crazy RiverClan apprentice. When Icetooth regained his balance, he considered going after his apprentice and attempting to rescue him, but decided that this...foreceful socialization might be best for him. -- Icetooth, Littlepaw, Cricketpaw Nightstorm hissed and turned around, “you’d better look out then, or you’ll be known to kill like he may be.” He snarled with a grin flicking his tail at Fogstar and Fernmask. Then he started to pad again without a word and anger flaring in his eyes. —Nightstorm "Oh, my feelings are ''so hurt." Mudstrike's sigh was dramaticized as he placed his paw on his chest before scoffing the ThunderClan tom off. Not my fault he decided to bite off more than he could chew. With that done and over with, he glanced back in the direction of his sister and father, almost as if asking for their approval. He wasn't normally like that- he was trying to change, but their was no altering the defensive core that the RiverClan warrior held. -- Mudstrike Nightstorm didn’t reply this time, instead he just kept trotting proudly. He had enough problems on his paws. —Nightstorm Peachsong smiled at so many cats her checks started to hurt, and then she had tripped on a stone and fell face first. Right at the paws of Fogstar, the so-called evil leader, he unsheathed his claws and growled, “I will give you three seconds to leave, or else there will be a blood bath under StarClans light!” He snarled, Peachsong frowned then growled back, “Your not my leader fishfur! Then she got up and stormed into another direction, but her tail was stomped on by Nightstorm, “oh wow! Oops, let me tell you WHTA you just did! You just called a leader fishfur, like, FOGSTAR COULD KILL YOU! Quit messing with his family or else Kestrelstar may want to know why you’ve been in RiverClan’s way!” He snarled. Then Peachsong frowned, “no one ever told me who Fogstar was and what he did though, how should I have known.” She spat, “oh!” He gasped innocently, then he looked back behind him in the direction of RiverClan and met eyes with something, then continued, “i can tell you everything my sweet Peachsong, and everything you must know.” —Peachsong Foxflame observed as the event unfolded before his very paws, sitting back with an irritable twitch of his whiskers. How dare his warriors think they could get out of line and intentionally pick a fight at a Gathering, with a spawn of Fogstar of all cats? Sure, the ThunderClan deputy was charming and generally playful in his temperament, but he still took his duty to heart (Kestrelstar made sure of that). He would ensure that those involved would be the first on tomorrow's dawn patrol. -- Foxflame Cricketpaw had finally managed to shake off the bright and bubbly Littlepaw, who had darted off to talk to a chocolate she-cat, and now anxiously sought out his sister. ThunderClan brought her along, right? In an almost frantic state, Cricketpaw weaved through the ThunderClan cats in search of his separated littermate. -- Littlepaw, Cricketpaw Soon Fernmask heard her father yowl the starting of the gathering and most of the cats had stopped and all sat proudly. “Cats of all clans!” He huffed loudly. “Since the full moon Ishight and StarClan can see us now, let the gathering begin! RiverClan shall start with the news.” He added. Fernmask then felt a gentle tug on her ears as she heard an opposing yowl, she had given him a killing glare and he shrank into the crowd. She felt powerful and respected, just as her father promised. She and her brothers had trained with their father until their mother was banished and Fernmask was forced to kill her brother in front of her other brother, which set them far apart. But she needed to Cary on their legacy and make their father proud. And that was exactly what she’ll do, even if he wants her to kill Mudstrike, her only living brother.—Fernmask Mudstrike straightened up as his father spoke, ears perked forward in interest. He was still at a great inner turmoil: a son's love for his father, but the hatred for the monster that he was. He was hoping to change in time, but for now, he needed to gain as much strength as he could while he waited for that day to arrive. Certainly, Fogstar wouldn't be pleased with him the day that he decided to be "tyrant junior" no more. -- Mudstrike Peachsong stopped in her tracks and a shiver of fear ran down her back like snow falling off of a tree. She had heard the whole story on Fogstar and now was filled with horror, why had she hissed at him again? She couldn’t remember but didn’t want to, “RiverClan has been thriving well with string warriors and plenty prey and medicines, except....” the RiverClan leader paused. He shook his head. “And the territory is marked, for ANY intruders.” Then he glared at Nightstar, the WindClan leader bristled his fur, “we have never dared enter your mushy wet territory!” Nightstar objected as Fogstar opened his mouth. “We’ll see.” He murmured. Then he looked around the clearing for something, or someone, then sighed, “This is all we may share to the clans. For now.” He finished.—Peachsong Foxflame, sitting ever-so obediently underneath his beloved leader, Kestrelstar, couldn't help but to shift his weight when he felt suspicion crawl through his fur. He wasn't fond of RiverClan- those fish-eaters were as slippery as the prey that they so adored. It would come to no surprise if they were intentionally picking a fight, in hopes that the warriors of WindClan would rise to the challange and dare to trespass. Had they no interest in peace and prosperity, or was bloodshed the only way they could find entertainment? If those RiverClanners dared to start something with his clan and warriors... -- Foxflame Kestrelstar then rose to her paws. “I beleive you are accusing WindClan of a crime they didn’t do Fogstar, you don’t dare to pick a fight under StarClan.” She glared. “Well just ask our warriors, Fernmask?” He looked at her and she froze, “yes,” she started, “we found rotting rabbit in outer stream! Filling it with blood and scaring the fish away.” She knew this was the truth, there had been dead rabbit that scented of WindClan in their territory.......but that was no reason to start a fight. “See, even our deputy agrees.” Fogstar snarled, “she’s your daughter! Of course she would!” One cat in the crowd shouted, Fernmask tried not to look hurt, this stuck a thorn through her heart, was that how everyone judged her? Because of her father? She then narrowed her eyes. “I thought you’d say that!” She snarled at the gray tom (Proudgaze) “Which is why I actually brought it!” She hissed, trying not to bristle her fur. Then she dragged the rabbit out from behind the tree. Most of the cats gasped and she sighed. “We would never have done that!” Nightstar objected staring at his deputy Sunfire, Sunfire just stared at the rabbit with wide eyes, “that’s not a rabbit! That’s a forest bunny, way different!” He spat. We’re that really gonna fight? Fernmask was ready to slash a tom or two, but was still sitting there. “Well then we should let ShadowClan speak then!” Fogstar snarled and then Fernmask looked away from his gaze. The she looked at Toadstar’s nervous gaze as Fogstar unsheathed his claws. “We havent found any prey from WindClan in our territory, but. Erm, have new warriors. Wildheart and Rainsong.” He announced. Then Fernmask squinted around at what the warriors were looking at, a cloudy tabby she-cat and a patched tabby tom. She looks like—like—Cloudpool? Why, what? ''She and Fogstar stared at each other. ''Why had she betrayed her clan?—Fernmask Caramelshade bit hertounge. This shouldn't be happening. All the fighting and suspicions were getting on her nerves. She kneaded the dirt with her paws. She had just joined the clans six moons ago, she knew tensions at a gathering were never any good. Looking up she saw no clouds were covering the moon. Caramelshade hoped the tensions had eased. She couldn't really tell. - Caramelshade Dawnfrost hid behind a tree, waiting for Ashenstone. He came. "Dawnfrost!" he cried. "Shhhh." Dawnfrost mewed. "We can't be found. We are from different Clans." Ashenstone smiled. "Sorry, it's just been SO long since I've seen you." Dawnfrost purred. "I know. Oh no! I hear footsteps." She and Ashenstone silenced. It was just a rabbit running past. "Phew!" the mewed. "Dawnfrost!" called a faraway voice. "I-I have to go." Dawnfrost explained. "Goodbye, Dawnfrost." Ashenstone purred. The two parted and left. -Dawnfrost ((Rainsong/Cloudpool isn't at the Gathering, since she just joined her new clan)) Any cat would agree with a leader that directly threatens their lives if they don't. Foxflame thought to himself dryly as he eyed Fogstar, his massive tail twitching irritably against his paws. Although he'd be happy to jump in and defend his leader with both tooth and claw, the deputy gritted his teeth and forced his trap shut. It was better to not start something. -- Foxflame Mudstrike seemed relatively unbothered by the drama being exhibited by the leaders up above, instead he coolly flattened his chocolate mottled shoulder fur. High tensions ran in the family- he was used to it by now. Yes, he was trying and hoping that he could change himself for the better, but this wasn't the best environment to do it in. The sooner this Gathering is over with, the better. I just want to eat a big, fat fish. -- Mudstrike (oh)) Peachsong yawned. As the ThunderClan leader spoke, Nightstorm was curled around her, she tried to move away, but couldn’t.—peach